The Other Pack
by twilight.for.lif
Summary: Kayla got into a fight with the one she thought was her soul mate. He doesn't like her anymore and she can't deal with it so her and her 20 brothers move to L.A Push Washington where she meets a certain shape-shifter. Will they both be able to get over their broken hearts and learn to love again? Will Kayla be able to trust him with her secret? First fan-fic so take it easy on me!
1. A New Start

_3:35pm Kayla to Chad_ So how is this going to work? Ur answer... its not. We cant be friends. U like me... A LOT, and I'm friends with a person that likes u. It doesn't work out. I mean I do like u, just not in that way. Chad, u need to tell her that u don't like me no more so she wont get mad kay? Do that so the drama wont get that bad. I don't want to handle that, alright? Cool see ya at school... bye!

At school, during free period Sarah came up to me and said "I guess I understand this more than before. I'm just bummed that he likes you... OF ALL PEOPLE!"

" What do u mean? You're surprised that he likes me instead of you?" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm way more popular than you. I thought that he would like me instead."

That made me furious. She basically said that Chad wouldn't like me because she's more popular than me (which is NOT true)."What does that MEAN?!"

"You aren't exactly in the "in" crowd."

I gave her the death stare. I wished my anger could physically burn her! I felt my face getting red.

Then she had the nerve to ask "Are you okay?" Like she really cared.

"NO... I'M NOT!"

"Why?" I was about to blow... This girl is way more stupid then she lets off... and that just pushed me over the top. She knew perfectly well why I was upset.

"YOU SAID THAT I WASN'T AS POPULAR AS YOU AND CHAD!" I screamed.

Then she said ," Ya u aren't a people person and if it weren't for me and Chad then u would be a nobody in this school."

I just couldn't help myself and screamed" WHAR ABOUT ALL MY FRIENDS THAT I HAVE!"

She said," Those are MY friends and i told them to hang with u so u wouldn't be left out!"

I just couldn't say anything because i was so mad!

The next day Chad came up to me with SB behind him and said," We can't be friends."

" Why?" I asked. Then I knew the answer. It was because SB did or said something that made him go on her side. " Go on tell her" SB said in a grim voice.

He said the top things that i would if never thought he would ever say," It's because your ugly and lonely and with u being my friend then that brings my reputation down." That was so mean! I would have never thought that he would ever say that to me!

" Wait so u don't like me anymore just because I bring your reputation down?!"

" Yes and u never get away from me. People are starting to think your a stalker so do yourself a favor and stop talking to me." He said.

" Wait your doing this for her or u?" SB asked.

"For me. Why?" He asked.

"If your doing this for u then don't give her any advice your not her friend anymore so why does it matter?"

"Ya your right." He said. "Never mind we cant be friends anymore so don't text me don't talk to me don't send me any snapchats no more Instagram no more any thing okay? That will just help me." Then I guess he saw my expression and said" hey if this makes u feel better just think that your doing this for me. You not being my friend helps me way better than u being my friend."

I just couldn't comprehend what was happening. "You don't want to be my friend. " " yea i don't." " you don't like me any more.""that's right" "you hate me". That got to him. " no i don't-""we have to go we don't want to be late." SB said. Then she rushed Chad away to there next class.

The whole day went by in a blur. The only thing i could think about was Chad and how he was a bitter soul. I shouldn't be like this over him i mean he isn't even my imprint but he is the first person that i liked and the rejection hurt. His full name is Chad Luis Black he has family down at the rez. in L.A Push.

When i got home my brothers were all home which was a surprise since i new for a fact they should be out in the woods to look for threats.

"Whats going on guys?", I asked when I walked in to see all 20 of my brothers in the living room. This was a little weird they never did this. Ever.

"Whats wrong Kayla?", my oldest brother Jack asked when i sat down at the table. I looked at him confused but knew he knew that something was up.

"Cut the shit Kayla we know that something is bothering you." My second oldest brother Luke said from the right of Jack. I sighed there was really no point to not tell them the truth.

"My friends abandoned me and my crush thinks i'm weird and doesn't want me to talk to him anymore." I said as tears filled my eyes. Mark the third oldest came over and sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. He was always the sensitive type and understood other's feelings well. I just stared off into space as my brothers said something like _"If i ever see that boy he is as good as dead"_ or _"I can't wait to bash the little fucking kids head in for hurting my little Kayla!"_ I have no idea but that's what older brothers are for. Protecting there younger siblings. The next four words out of Jacks mouth brought me out of my thoughts.

"Kayla, we are leaving." Wait what!?

"What do you mean we are leaving?" Since when did they agree on this?

"Kayla, we have never seen you so down before. You are suppose to be the happy one that brings all of our moods up, but you look like a zombie that hasn't eatin' in a while. It's not right man!" Kyle said. Even though he is only 18 he acts like he is 25.

"Saying here is only going to make it worse. Having to see him every day and knowing that he doesn't want you really isn't the best way to go for the rest of the year." Luke stated.

"So, since we are moving where are we going to move too?"

"L.A Push Washington."


	2. The Move

It was a six hour plan ride from home to Port Angeles, then another hour drive to L.A Push. You could most likely guess what it was like to have to walk in to an airport with 20 giant men flaking you. Its pretty interesting because everyone turns to stare but when me or my brothers catch them they turn white and look down. It's most likely that the reason they looked scared senseless is the fact that me and my brothers are giving them the death stare. Neither me or my brothers like to be stared at so we glare at everyone who does because if we didn't we would be flocked be girls and boys. By the time we got on the plane it was 7:00am. My brothers took up most of the first class seats on the plane, it was pretty funny. Then seeing the girls trying to flirt with them and them being guys are stupid and miss every sign they throw at them. Pretty soon the plane took off to go to our destination. In between my brothers Jeremy and Kyle i fell asleep quick.

lolololololololololo

I was woken up by the sound of the pilots voice on the intercom saying, "Attention all passengers we will be arriving at Port Angeles in a 10 minutes so please go back to your seats and put your seat belt's back on. Thank you," holy fuck. I slept for almost the whole flight. Well shit that's what i get for staying up late planing my closet for the next month. I look over to my left to see Jeremy talking to Noah one of my brothers who is only 17. Being the youngest of 21 kids has there flaws but it's still awesome. I get everything I want when i ask for it, I get to go anywhere i want to go because i can make them drive me there, and i'm protected 20 times more then any other person who has only one brother. But when your the Alfa of the 20 older brothers then things get interesting. I know I know you are most likely thinking,"how can you be the Alfa your the youngest and a girl?" well let me tell you. I was the last to phase because i'm the youngest so it was natural. What wasn't natural was the fact that i was two time bigger, stronger, and faster then anyone of my brothers. Jack the Alfa at the time didn't know what to do because of it. So, he gave me the Alfa position because he felt i would do a better job of protecting the pack then he would of. I tried to talk him out of it but he wasn't having it and soon after i agreed to be the Alfa. I keep wondering if he ever wishes that he didn't give it up and stayed Alfa, but he is my second in command and since i'm at school he is in command more then me.

When i felt the plane shake i was snapped out of my thoughts and looked out the window to see that we landed. There are big black clouds in the sky, great so it rains a lot here i love the rain! After getting all of our stuff from the bag claim we went to the woods. We all took our bags in our moths and ran to the mountain. We have a mansion up in the mountains so people wont complain about howls and there is no risk in people seeing us either this will be great what could go wrong.


	3. Imprint

When we finally made it to the house it was bigger then i thought it was, 26 bedrooms and 16 bathrooms it was bigger then i thought. We settled in i got the master suite at the top floor for two reasons i'm the youngest and they want to spoil me rotten and second i'm the Alfa and if they disagree then i would have commanded them to let me have it. Being Alfa can have its perks! When we all were done unpacking we got me and half my brother situated at the high school on the rez. since it's the closest to the house and right next to the woods. After that was done i needed some fresh are and wanted to see what the new forest had to offer. My brothers had insisted that at least three of them come with me but i told them not to worry. Stupid over protective brothers. A lot of the time i would like them to mind there own fucking personal space for once and stop breathing down my back! But i knew they did that because they love me and not because they want to drive me crazy...right?

When i left and shifted to the smallest form i could go to i was shocked at how pretty everything is. The trees covered with moss and how it allowed animals to hide and it made everything look so majestic. I was running for a while when i found a cliff. I walked over and leaned over the edge to see the ocean at the bottom. This place is amazing i'm glad we moved here. I don't need Chad to make me happy all I need is my brother's and the woods to keep me calm and happy. _But what about your mate don't you want your mate to help make you feel better?_ I asked myself. A mate, or more importantly, my mate. OH, for so long i've wanted a mate. None of my brothers have mates and their fine they said im the only girl they need for now. _For now but what about later?_ Was what i wanted to ask them when they told me this. They would eventually find their mates and they wouldn't need me anymore. After Chad had rejected me i thought my life was over because i was the one in the family who believed all the fairy tails about true love and love at first sight. I thought he was my mate and he rejected me! Now i wouldn't dwell on that fact but the fact that my family and i made the best choice in moving here. Feeling sleepy from the long flight, even though i slept the whole flight, i laid down to clode my eyes for a second, but soon falling asleep to the sound of the waves crashing against the bottom of the cliff.

lololololololololol

Jacob POV

"Come on man we gotta go on patrol!" Seth shouted from the other end of the door. I sighed, i knew i had to but i didn't want to. We just defeated the red haired leech and her little army, but i found out that Bella is marrying that leech Edward. Just my luck the girl i loved for so long, even longer then that leech, is marrying a bloodsucker. What a cherry on top hu? I get out of bed with a _huff_ and went out to meet Seth. When he saw the dark circles under my eyes he frowned but kept his mouth shut after what happened last time. Lets just say that i'm glad we heal fast or the kid would be in the hospital for weeks. Leah almost killed me when she found out it was me who did it to her little brother. We ran outside and striped out of our close and phased. He took the North side near the mountains and i was taking the South side near the cliffs. When i got to the cliffs i noticed that there was a sent there that i never have come across in my whole life. It smelled amazing like a wild flower but with a hint of earth to it. _A perfect balance_ i thought as i howled to let the others know that i found something. Seth was halfway to me when the other joined in, _what is it Jake? I was in the middle of something very important,_ Paul said and let his mind go to the video game he was playing, he got to the boss when i howled. I snorted and said, _well maybe i was wrong that you guys wanted to know that there is a fresh sent here that leads to the cliffs and if you wanted to go find out who it belongs to._ I said with a sigh, but what i said made them freeze , _what?_ all of them said at the same time. Paul was about to say something but Sam cut him of, _what do you mean there's a sent here?_ he asked. _Well it means that there is someone on our land and we don't know if they are a danger to the tribe or not. So, why don't you get over here so we can figure it out,_ I say with a bit of sass. That snapped them out of their trances and started running again to meet up with me.

When they finally got here I lead them to where the sent is and with Sam leading we follow it. We break through the trees to see a wolf lying on the cliffs edge asleep. It was a she wolf and Leah got excited that she wasn't the only girls shifter anymore. But the weird thing is if she was a shape shifter like the rest of us then why don't i feel her presence in my mind? When the others fell asleep in there wolf forms you could still feel them but with this wolf... there was nothing. _Sam i don't think this is an addition to the pack,_ I thought as a took a step forward to see her better. I wasn't paying attention and stepped in a stick and made it snap. The she wolfs eyes shot open and she stood up on high alert until she saw us thats when she froze. I froze too because now that she is there standing in front of me i could see her well. She had a lean body and very fluffy part where her chest is, she has pure white fur witch i have never seen before. But when i go to look into her eyes everything changes. In her eyes i see my reason for living my reason for existing. Everything that made me me, my love for my father and sisters, my love for Bella, my loyalty and brotherly love to the pack was all cut. But i wasn't left drifting. There was a new strand holding me to earth, but not just a strand but a steal beam the connected me to this amazing and beautiful wolf in front of me. Then it hit me. I inprinted.


	4. Family and leech attack

**Hey guys sorry i didn't update sooner a lot of stuff going on so here is another chapter hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think and what i should change. If you want to ask questions then please don't hesitate to send me a private message. With that said i really hope you enjoy HUGS!(Still in Jacobs point on view)**

I can't believe it i just imprinted! I couldn't help it but did a mental happy dance at the fact. A fierce growl brought me back from my thoughts to see Sam growling at my imprint and my imprint flinching at the sound taking a step back towards the edge. My wolf takes over and the loudest and most terrifying growl came from my mouth. All of them froze and turned to me to see that i was glaring daggers at Sam for even growling at her. Then they all noticed my thoughts and stayed frozen until Sam broke the silence, _Jacob i'm sorry i didn't know that she was your imprint._ Just then we heard a howl pierce the air. We all turn to see my imprint flinch at the sound. She wasn't alone. Ten huge wolves, bigger then me and Sam, came out through the tree line all of them growling at us. I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on i was watching my imprint look at the others then take a step forwards. I growled and took a step toward her not wanting her to go with them. The biggest of the group growled at me in such a way i almost whined in fright but before any of us could do anything my imprint did something about it. She growled one that was full of anger and authority. She walked up to the wolf growling the whole way until she was in his face. The look she was giving him was saying "try me" only a few seconds later he whined and backed up and bowed his head down in respect as did the others. She was glaring at him for a while until she huffed and he stood back up. She nodded at something they said and with that they ran off into the forest but came back shortly after fully clothed and scowls on their faces. My imprint turned to face us then shifted back into her human form. _Holy shit,_ Seth thought, _Damn if she wasn't your imprint Jacob i would of tried some stuff with her..._ Paul let his thoughts fade which was a good idea considering i would of beat his face in. But at the moment i was in shock at how beautiful my imprint is. She has long brown hair almost touching her butt, brown eyes, natural tan skin like ours, big ass boobs, a perfect figure, and one hell of an ass that is followed by some of the sexiest legs i have ever seen. Bella had nothing on her, hell Rosalie had nothing on her and thats saying something. The other wolves growled when they caught all of us staring at her. This should be interesting.

Kayla's POV

I was woken up by the sound of a twig snapping. I shot up and looked around disoriented at first. Then i remembered that i fell asleep at the cliffs and now there was a pack of shape-shifters in front of me. _Oh, great this should be interesting_ i thought. As i was about to howl for my brothers i locked eyes with the russet colored wolf who was the second biggest of them all. And everything changed. Everything around me vanished as i looked into the eyes of soul mate, my other half, my whole reason for existing. _Oh, crap_ i thought in utter shock at what happened but so happy that i found my soul mate that i screamed on the inside out of complete happiness. A growl brought me out of my thoughts to see the biggest growling and glaring at me. I could take him after all i'm not at my full size, but before anyone could do anything the most threatening growl i have ever heard came from the russet wolfs mouth. If i had been another wolf and heard that i would have ran back to the den after hearing that. That could only mean one thing. He felt the pull too. They seemed to have a silent conversation when i heard my brother Jack howl. I flinched because he would follow my sent here and with all of them surrounding me like this and me not in my full size he will get very protective very quickly. Just as the thought came into my head Jack and nine of my brothers came through the trees and started growling when they saw the others. The russet wolfs eyes never left me. He growled, but not in a mean way but in a sad way, taking a step closer to me. It was easy t see that he didn't want me to go and i didn't want to leave him. But my brother Jack being the dumbass he is thought he was going to attack me and growled. I could feel his fear and that made me so angry that i could see red. I growled and put down my mind wall to talk to them or rather yell at Jack. _Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Growl. At. Him!_ i yelled at Jack as i walked closer to him. Him and my brothers were taken back by the harshness in my voice. _Kayla what happened? Why are you protecting him?_ Luke asked. _Because he is my soulmate and you will respect and protect him do i make myself clear?!_ i say straight in Jacks face using the Alfa tone that they can't ignore. Jack whines, backs away and bows saying _I'm sorry I didn't mean it can you forgive me?_ he asks. I groan on the inside he knows that i can't stay mad at him for long. What i wasn't expecting was that my other brothers bowed too. I huffed _all right you can get up now,_ they all got up at the same time. _Now go and phase so we can talk to them,_ as i finished saying that they ran off into the forest. A few seconds later they came back fully clothed. I turned to face my soulmate and his pack. _Here goes nothing_ i thought as i phased right in front of their eyes. When i did shift i could easily tell the ones who imprinted from the ones who didn't imprint. The ones that did imprint looked at me with shock then let it drop but the ones who didn't looked at me like i was a piece of meat. I laughed as my brothers growled at them for staring to long at anything but my face. I cleared my throat to bring all the attention to me then began, "Hello, my name is Kayla and these are my brothers. I am very sorry we didn't know that there was another pack in the area. Me and my brothers are not a threat to you and your tribe but if you want us to leave we will. We don't want to fight." My imprint whined when i mentioned leaving and took a step closer to me ignoring the stares he got from my brothers. _Awwwww he cares,_ i thought as i looked into his big brown eyes and smiled. While i stared into his eyes i didn't notice that his Alfa shifted and put on some clothes until he cleared his throat. "Hello Kayla i'm Sam the Alfa of this pack and i'm guessing that you're the Alfa of this pack?" He pointed towards my brothers and i turned and smiled at him," yes, but this isn't all of my pack so you will have to meet the rest of them very soon." He looked shocked at what i said but before he or anyone else could say anything the wind shift. I smelt leech and it was close very close but before i or any of us could act a red haird leech shot out of the forest running into me on her way to the cliff. This sends me over the side and into the water with her. The coldness of the water shocked me and i froze but that gave her the time she needed to rap her arms around me and slam me into the side of the cliff. I wack my head on it and i can feel that there is a cut there but to make things worse when i hit my head i gasp in pain losing all my air. I started to slip closer and closer into darkness and as i do i go over everything that has happened and thought _what a day,_ as i fell into darkness.


	5. AN

**Hey this isn't a chapter sorry! I have a lot going on that i don't have time to work on my story that much. I'm here to tell you that I am still writing the story but it will be a couple of days before i update again. Please ask questions if you have any and please leave ideas for the next chapter. It would really help move this along!**

 **See u soon!**

 **-Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY! I have had a concussion for the past three months. It has been hell having to make up all the work i missed but i finally did it and know i can update again. I'm sorry i kept you waiting but i couldn't just know i was going to be tripped and have my head hit a rock wall. Any way if you still following this story i hope you like this chapter.**

 **Jacobs POV**

It looked like Kayla was going to say some thing when the wind shifted. The sickly sweet smell of leech came straight to my nose. I tensed because it seemed that it was close. To close. At that moment a red haired leech shot out of the forest and was heading straight for the cliff and my imprint was in her way. Before i or anyone could do anything the leech slammed into Kayla launching her over the ledge and into the water. Fear and anger spread through me as i raced to the edge of the cliff. Everyone looked over the edge and waited for her to come up but she didn't. After a minute i couldn't take it and dove into the water. I searched around for her but couldn't see well under water. I soon came up for air and dove back down but went deeper this time. That's when i saw her bleeding and tangled up in seaweed. I swam over to her as fast as I could and untangled her. I swam to the surface with her in my arms.

I swam faster then i have in my whole life and not for the fact that i was running out of air but the fact i was terrified. I was terrified because Kayla wasn't breathing or moving, she was limp in my arms and it petrified me. I broke the surface gasping for air and yelled out to the others, "I got her!"

As i got closer to the shore two of her brothers raced in and tried to take her from me but backed off when i growled at them. When we got out of the water i layed her down on the sand and started to do mouth to mouth.

"Come on Kayla, COME ON!" I shouted at her. I have been doing mouth to mouth for a good five minutes and nothing is happening. I am over come with grief at the sight of my imprint laying here pale, limp and lifeless. First i lose Bella but now i lose my imprint before i even got to know her, and the thought made me cry. I didn't care that there were strangers here or the fact that my pack is seeing me so weak and vulnerable.

"Please wake up, Kayla, please," I whispered as i kept doing mouth to mouth. "I can't lose you too," I say. Her brothers look at me in confusion but my pack members get who i'm talking about. But before they could say anything something amazing happened.

 **Kayla's POV**

It felt like I was in a whole other world, like i was disconnected from my body. I don't remember how i got here, and that's really starting to freak me out. All i could see was darkness and i felt all of the pain. "I am going to die," i thought as i felt my mind drift in nothing but darkness. As i was floating i thought i could hear the faint sound of someone calling my name. Out of pure curiosity i float closer to the sound. As i get closer i can finally make out what the person was saying. " Come on Kayla, COME ON!" I know that voice from somewhere, but where? "Please wake up, Kayla, please." There it is again who is it? Dam it! Kayla remember! "I can't lose you too."

As soon as the words were said a wave of memories came at me. Chad rejecting me at school, feeling hart broken, me and my brothers moving to L.A. Push, me shifting then falling asleep on the cliff, waking up and meeting my imprint. Jake! That's Jake's voice i'm hearing over and over again! I can't die! I have my brothers, a new pack and my imprint. I can't leave them! I push myself to get closer to his voice and to help i started to think of the future that we might have.

The possibilities of a relationship, a house, a job, a family, the possibilities are endless and unknown. And i'll be damned if i left him alone in this world. I finally made it to his voice and a blinding light took over my vision. It hurt my eyes for a little until they adjusted to the light. I look around to see my brothers, Jake's pack, and Jake all around me. They all looked relieved and Jake looked like he was about to cry. Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day.

 **I AM SO SORRY! I started righting this chapter as soon as i was aloud on electronics. But then i got all caught up in my school work and activities that i never found the time to finish. And after getting a message from one of you i found the inspiration to continue this story. So thank you so much to lourdestrejos30 for the message! Also, if you would like to have a character in this story message me with your characters name, background, age, if they are a vampire or shifter and i will pick one person that has the best idea. I am sorry if you aren't picked! Till next time!**

 **-Katie**


End file.
